Request for Jezebel
by DeliciousKrabKakes
Summary: Just what the title is... SebaCiel smut. Shota. SPOILER FOR THE END OF SEASON TWO! Demon!Ciel I need to go shower, now... -.-


**The only explanation that I can offer (besides that I got hit with a plot-bunny and my friend Jezebel Strike is sick and wanted this) for this is kinky-teenage hormones…Um… Be gentle because this is the first time I've written something like this… That is all…**

**(*O~*O*~O*)**

It was a regular evening, on a regular street, and in a normal house. And two demons were having sweet, kinky, and masochistic sex. Yes, a very normal evening for the neighborhood that had learned to put in a pair of earplugs at this hour.

Ciel whimpered and moaned softly, mewing in that sweet, sexy voice that turned Sebastian on. The younger demon arched his back and moaned into the elder's mouth as their lips locked in a needy kiss. Ciel was the needy one, and Sebastian was able to control his raging testosterone and half-erect penis while he watched, amused, as the teal-haired teen before him sweat and struggled with his erotic thoughts and emotions. He wanted release desperately and Sebastian would be damned if he wasn't going to have fun with it while it lasted (not that he didn't every other night). Ciel had his legs over Sebastian's shoulders while they kissed and Sebastian brushed his cock over Ciel's entrance, teasingly. Each of them was naked on a large king-sized bed with dark crimson sheets with black covers and pillows. Not that the sheets and blankets mattered-they were ripped and strewn everywhere in the room as Ciel tore through all them before moving to Sebastian and pulling against his skin-making him bleed. Sebastian roughly tugged on Ciel's hair and ground himself against the younger. Ciel loved it rough. Sebastian bit on the teen's lip and violently shoved himself into Ciel's small (but by no means virgin) hole, back out and in again.

"_Ayah~, oh God, Sebastian~ Yes __**harder**_!" Sebastian laughed and complied happily, shoving himself in with such brute force that his balls slapped Ciel's ass-which gave him an idea.

"Everywhere and anytime else, I follow your orders and whims. But _here_," he paused to pull himself out and flip Ciel onto his backside- on his knees and forearms, "and _now_… _I _am the Master." He spanked the younger demon hard on his ass several times. Ciel was only turned on more by Sebastian's dominant and husky voice as the spankings continued. Ciel bucked into the hand and licked his lips.

"Oh yes, yes, yes… Mm _harder, __**fuck me harder**_,_ Sebastian_!" He practically screeched to the heavens. Sebastian flipped him over again so that he was facing him. The raven snarled at the teen.

"Do not talk to your Master like that, Ciel." The elder licked his lips and bent to hover just above Ciel's. "So you're a guard-dog? Then _bark like the filthy animal you are_!" The man shoved inside him so quickly that Ciel yelped and his already-weeping erection decided that it was time to come spurting out. Ciel screamed in pleasure as he came all over himself and Sebastian, who was almost at his breaking point inside of Ciel. "_I said for you to __**bark**__, _you _animal~!_" On the word 'animal' Sebastian shoved into him once more before coming in Ciel, who whimpered before barking several times as Sebastian pulled on his hair.

"Argh…" Sebastian panted as he pulled himself out of the younger male and lay down beside him. Ciel closed his eyes, panting as well.

"Well… Sebastian… We managed to… Mess up the room… Again." Ciel let out through short puffs of breath-more out of habit than anything. Sebastian smirked and nodded.

"Yes, My Lord. I suppose we did…" There was a short content pause where a sigh of relief seemed to echo through the neighborhood as the rest of the neighbors took out their earplugs and went back about their business again. Ciel gave a mischievous grin to the raven that lay beside him.

"Wanna go for another round?"

**(*O~*O*~O*)**

**I… I feel dirty… I need to take a shower with all of my clothes on and cry now…**


End file.
